


Little Star (Wonder Where You Are)

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: Steve Rogers crossed the Wall many years ago, chasing a star. He had seen many wonderful things, but it left him lonely and broken hearted. That all changes when Nick Fury comes to him with a proposition. Another star has landed in Faerie, and Steve must find the star before another with ill intentions does. It would be an easy task if the star wasn’t so elusive or if his opponent wasn’t the attractive and mysterious Tony.[Yup, basically a Stardust AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as people can probably guess, this is a Stardust AU. I watched the film adaptation first and started the first three or four thousand words. I found it lacking, and so I ended up reading the book too which contained a lot more and, boy, was it sad. In any case, having done both, I have chosen to write the fic with a really loose adaptation of Stardust. It still deals with stars, but if you’re looking for a close copy of the plot, you’re not going to find it. So, really, it is just a fic set in the Stardust Universe. I always mix up fusion and whatever. Anyway, I should also mention that this fic will follow a mix of features from both the film and the book, mainly because I like the happy ending from the film. You could probably read this fic without watching the film or reading the book, but it probably reads better if you did.
> 
> This fic isn’t completed yet though I’m working on it (since last year actually). I actually had like 10,000 words written up. It’s a slow process, but I kind of need some motivation. So, I’m posting a part of it now instead of an entire fic like I wanted. I will update the tags as I post.
> 
> ALSO: Special thanks to Amonae and Lore for beta-ing for me though this wasn't completed. I appreciate them and the people in the Cap-Ironman IRC.

 

The first drop of rain fell when the sky had scarcely turned grey and dark as predicted. Steve Rogers raised his blond head to the heavens, tongue stuck out in preparation for the next many drops to come. The raindrops were sweet in his mouth, and he shivered as the thunder crackled loud overhead. The rain fell in thick sheets, wind blasting cold no matter which direction faced. It was a downpour. Steve smiled as the rain stuck to his eyelashes and nearly blinded his vision. The cloud formation was good, the nimbostratus thick and violent. It was clear as day there in the horizon and all around him.

“All hands on deck,” he bellowed, cupping his hands to his mouth. “We’ve a good one coming in!”

Bucky—James Barnes, his first mate and only companion from before, whistled. He was just as impressed at the force of nature as Steve was.

“You sure know how to pick them.”

Sure enough, the rain fell heavier and into a storm a kraken could be proud at raging in. The sky flashed bright from lightning here and there, and the thunder continued to deafen any ears that were too close. It wasn’t, however, quite that easy to deter Steve. Not when Steve and his raggedy crew, the Howling Commandos, had tracked the weather and read the wind for days on end for this exact storm. They spent long weeks storm searching, enough to drive anyone mad that wasn’t one of them. Steve was the best of the best—the foremost expert in seeking out the most exquisite lighting in all of Faerie. It was undisputed that the Howling Commandos delivered without contest the highest and finest standard of lightning. Their specimens were not only powerful but beautiful art when unleashed.

“It wasn’t all me,” Steve replied as a clap of thunder drowned out his voice.

“What?” Buck frowned.

“It wasn’t all me,” he repeated, and Buck’s frown went deeper.

“It could be now.” Buck’s voice was gentle, quiet in the turmoil. Steve’s smile turned brittle. If he had thought that for one second…

“Come on, Steve. It really could! You’re the one out here. You slept so little, worked so hard to the maps and—“

“Buck.” Steve shook his head. “Save it.”

“Steve—“

He hefted an empty barrel over his shoulder. “It was—is always her. You know that.”

Peggy, that brilliant wonder, had years ago divulged the secret of finding the best lightning to him. She was fascinated by their light, so different from the moon, sun, and her own starlight. Steve took her advice to heart. How could he argue with someone who had seen it all from above and knew the earth’s movement like the back of her hand?

Buck sighed, but didn’t pressed Steve on as he normally did. Instead, he nudged Steve’s foot with his own. “Let’s get us some lightning, punk. I bet I’ll catch more than you.”

“You wish, jerk.” Steve picked up a second barrel following Buck down to the deck. He knew it had been years, but he still couldn’t let her go. A lock of Peggy’s hair nestled in his father’s old compass sat in his breast pocket against his heart, a forever constant to guide him. He patted the mentioned area with a more genuine smile. “I have my lucky charm.”

“Yeah? I’ve got mine too,” Buck laughed. “We’ll see who’s got this when it’s over.”

This is where it should end, as it always had each time Steve found a storm successfully, but it wasn’t the case today. A little over an hour in the harvest, Dugan marched up to Steve. The man looked a bit ridiculous with a bowler’s hat on the heavy rain although the short brim managed to keep his pipe safe. The smoke dissipated quickly in the wind as Dugan pulled the pipe out of his mouth.

“What is it?” Steve handed his barrel to Falsworth who immediately netted a shard of lightning with it.

“Storm’s still good, Cap.” There was a hesitation though, and Dugan made a face. “It’s something you need to see. The boys and I aren’t sure what it is.”

They went to the upper deck by the steering wheel. Something in the distance, black and nearly invisble against the cloud and rain, came straight at them. Fast too.

“What the hell is that?” Steve reached for his scope hanging at his belt, but Buck had already scrambled up the net. His good eyes—the best of the crew—saw the danger and shouted.

“Steve!”

Like clockwork, Steve sent the lid of a barrel flying with a flick of his wrist. The lid got knocked off course, a heavy thump shook the deck. The smile looked grim in the backdrop of the storm as the thing, a person, eyed them.

“Now, is that any way to treat a guest?”

 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

Nicholas “Nick” Fury was a man of the court, serving the royal family of Stormhold in all things clandestine. He cut a somber figure clad in black. Or he would under normal circumstances. He dripped water all over Steve’s recently waxed floor. His lone eye, for he missed one, skimmed Steve’s cabin.

“There are no spies here,” Steve said, coming in with a tray. He shut the door, locking it behind him. “Except you.”

“Merely admiring your cozy place here,’ Fury replied as if he didn’t furnished Steve with the ship many years ago. The teacups and teapot rattled as Steve set them down on the table along with a plate of cookies. He didn’t think a surprise visit warranted tea, but Ma taught Steve manners. He blessed her and steeled himself for the conversation.

“You’re lucky you weren’t hit.”

“I trained half your men.” Fury sat down, pushing back his wet coat with a dramatic flair. He still looked like a drowned rat.

“I meant the lightning.” Steve poured the tea. It was chamomile, nice and soothing. It was a favorite of Peggy’s even if she didn’t need to eat. It might calm Steve’s nerves just as well.

“Aren’t you wondering why I’m here?” Fury asked as he selected a cookie.

“No.” Steve bit into his own treat, teeth snapping with relish. Falsworth was shit at cooking, but he managed sweets well. “You’re going to tell me even if I don’t ask.”

Fury paused, his own cookie halfway to his mouth. “Have I become that predictable?”

It was more that a rain soaked Fury was in no position to make demands. Steve swallowed his cough.

“Save it for Maria.”

Fury snorted. “She’s even less impressed.”

Steve nodded, unsurprised. He had only met Fury’s second a handful of times, but everyone knew just what sort of person Maria Hill was. She was stern, brooking no apologies or excuses when it came to their all-important work. The Society of Shield was only one branch of Stormhold’s defense, but the involved members were more than dangerous under her lead.

“Out with hit.” Steve was done being polite and while he trusted Fury (he had to after all these years) there was no good reason for him to turn up all of a sudden in the middle of a harvest.

“A star,” Fury finally said, lone eye gauging Steve’s reaction. “They said there’s a star in Stormhold.”

The compass felt heavy, snug against Steve’s heart.

“A star? Are you sure?” Steve carefully kept his face blank.

“They said there is.”

“There hasn’t been a shooting star in over fifty years!” Steve would know, eyes cast to the heavens every night. It was a shooting start that led him to the Wall seventy years ago and to this place as Captain on the ship catching lightning.

“It’s merely hearsay,” Fury said as if he didn’t know Steve’s history, about Peggy.

“And what do you think?” Steve couldn’t help the hard edge to his voice. No rumor was merely rumor, and it was never just rumor if Fury was involved. Shield did their damnest to know the whole of Faerie’s business.

“I don’t think anything. Do you think a star can go traipsing around without our knowledge?”

“Bullshit.” The table and dishware clattered as Steve stood, chair scraping against the wood. Steve clenched his fists in an effort to avoid flipping the table. “You know something or you wouldn’t be here.”

“You’re our best chance of finding the star.” Fury stood too, placing a folded paper on the table in offer. “Think of it as a job.”

“What makes you think I want to find it?”

Peggy had been enough. Steve didn’t want another star, not when he could still remember the way Peggy shined, bright enough to slay a witch. Not when his notebook was still full of her, multiple drawings in an attempt to capture Peggy’s fire and spirit.

Fury adjusted his coat, heading for the door. As he unlocked it, he turned back to Steve. “I don’t. Come visit when you’re tired of chasing lightning.”

The door closed, and the thunder rumbled outside as Steve took in the possibility there might be another star in Faerie.

 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

The ship glided smoothly through the clouds, parting the way through with ease. At this time of night (and at this height from earth) no one wanted to be on watch. It was a hated duty when the clouds were so pretty but not solid. The altocumulus were patchy and layered, not soft or spongy like the cumulus. The dread cloud left a fine mist in its wake, rendering a person soaking wet within minutes. Steve, as Captain and in want of solitude, stood unperturbed at the prow. The moon was covered and the stars were half visible. He patted his chest as he looked up and failed to locate Peggy. Tonight, her section of the sky was left dim.

“You idiot.” Bucky groused from behind him. “You’re going to get sick.”

He had a waterproof poncho in his arms, and Bucky went about unraveling it.

“No, I’m not.” Steve’s objections were disregarded as Buck tugged the poncho over his head.

“Yea, you are. Seriously, idiot.” Still, there was an affectionate tone in those words.

“You’re an idiot too. You’re out here with me.”

“I drew the short straw.” Buck pointed at his own poncho. “And, unlike you, I’m dressed for it.”

“Hmpfh.”

“Don’t give me that.” Buck’s eyes were keen though, and he pointed a little to the Northwest. “And she’s over there, moron.”

Sure enough when Steve turned his gaze to the pointed direction, the star in question seemed to sparkle brighter and lovelier than all the rest.

“I could have found her.”

Buck raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I couldn’t,” Steve admitted, “but I was in the right direction. Not everyone has your eyes.”

Buck settled himself on the rail, balanced precariously. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Don’t fall,” Steve warned. Even with the smoothest air currents, it was still dangerous. He hadn’t forgotten the way Buck plunged headfirst into the snow, a long winter of ice that left him without an arm.

“Relax.” Buck’s eyes flickered to Peggy before landing on Steve. “What did Fury want? Everyone’s saying the Captain is being a broody asshole again.”

“Buck!”

“You are. I saw how you chewed out Morita for no goddamn reason.”

“I’ll apologize later.”

“I know you will, but that’s not what I asked. What’s eating you?”

“You’re not going to believe this.” Steve exhaled, breath fogging. He stared up at Peggy. She was so far out of his reach, and his heart throbbed. She was so far out of his reach. “Fury said there’s another star.”

“What? Really?”

“I don’t know. You know, I’ve watched the skies every night. I would have seen a shooting star. I know I would have.” He gripped the railing, wood denting from his strength. Below, miles of ocean stretched on. It was black, the depths impenetrable. It wasn’t fair. He wanted—

Buck knocked into his shoulder with his own. “Losing you there, but I believe you. Yeah, you would have saw it.”

“Yes.” There was a tightness in Steve’s chest that wouldn't go away. “I shouldn’t miss her so much. It’s already been god knows how long.”

Peggy glowed so beautifully there, and he wished he could touch even a strand of her hair.

“But it’s not easy. Or do you think I’m over this?” Buck raised his left arm, metal shiny in the faint moonlight. A wry grin settled onto his face. “Still, we keep moving. And you have to too as you always tell me. It’s okay to miss her. She meant a lot to you.”

“I feel stuck—being here and doing the same goddamn thing.” Steve let go of the railing, looking away from Peggy for a moment. “It’s like everyone and everything has moved on except for me. I’m still in the past, Buck.”

Saying that was a relief. Buck stared at him, mouth ajar. This was long overdue.

“Wow,” Buck uttered. “That’s—that’s. You said it.”

“Yeah, well.” Steve grumbled. “I hate Fury.”

If the man hadn’t visisted, Steve wouldn't have so many conflicted feelings. “Telling me about the star—“

“Maybe that’s what you need. I know it’s a star, but maybe this is it. Get some closure.” Buck clasped his shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Steve couldn’t agree. “I didn’t see a star at all.”

He eyed the sky suspiciously. Too bad, Peggy couldn’t tell him.

“Maybe it fell earlier? Are you—does he want you to find it?”

“They usually don’t survive a fall. And, of course he wants me to find it. I just—“

“Don’t say you can’t. She’ll be ashamed of you.”

Steve opened his mouth and closed it. He couldn’t argue with that. Peg would slap him upside the head for not rescuing one of her own. It wasn’t even a question.

“You’re right.”

He looked up at Peggy’s shining form before marching to the steering wheel. He took a deep breath before twiddling the wheel two turns left.

“Steve, what?” Buck trailed after him.

Steve touched the compass at his chest. He didn’t want to let Peggy go, to find another star, but…he had to do the right thing. And it would be the wrong thing to not even try just because he missed Peggy and didn’t want the reminder.

“We’re going to Scaith’s Ebb. If that star exists, I have to find it.”

 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

Scaith’s Ebb sprawled across every inch of its occupied coastline. The port, once small, had grown to a magnificent size. Such that Steve barely recognized the place. It was as if Faerie had acquired more land, adding streets and buildings wherever could be shoved. Not that Steve could tell. Geography in Faerie was neigh impossible, relying on an intuition that one just knows. Ask anyone where so and so was, and they could say, even rattle off how far. But where the building was actually located and next to what? No one knew exactly.

Still, for the size and new additions, the sea salt air remained the same. Steve tasted it on his tongue as he sucked in a breath. The port was bustling, full of life.

“Scared?” Buck asked, leaning over the rail to take in the same sight.

“No.”

Buck gave him a look because the damn man knew him too well. The trials of growing up together.

“Maybe just a little.” He watched as a beaver in a blue dress waved flowers. He could hardly believe he was here, watching the beaver sell her wares in fact. Since Peggy returned to the skies, he hadn’t set foot to anything beyond the ship and lightning. Steve had enough adventures to last him a lifetime. Buck cleared his throat.

“If it makes it easier—“

Buck reached into his pocket, proffering the item. It was a glass snowdrop, all delicate and small. Although the glass object didn’t look it, the snowdrop brought luck and turned away misfortune.

“Buck…” Steve stared at him in wonder. He had given that to Buck to deal with the nightmares of losing his arm. It was a selfish request too because he couldn’t handle anything that reminded him of Peggy. The snowdrop worked as well as any dreamcatcher he had reasoned then.

“I’m giving it back.” Buck squared his jaw, arm straight and unwavering as he held it out to Steve.

“I can’t take it!”

Buck folded it into Steve’s hand. “You’re going to need it. Besides, it was yours in the first place.”

“You need it, not me. I can’t just take it.”

“Well, you’re taking it. I’m giving it to you, stupid. Look, we both know you’re going alone—too many people and it looks funny. Since I can’t go with you, you get this. You need something to protect you.”

Steve frowned, but Buck was unyielding, stance firm.

“I’m giving it straight back when it’s over.”

The snowdrop was cool and tiny in his palm. Steve cradled it, knowing he probably needed all the luck he could get. He tucked it away in his breast pocket right next to the compass and Peggy’s lock of hair.

“Where’s Dernier?” Steve hastily changed the subject, eyes a little moist. For a brief moment, he saw himself crossing the Wall with Erskine and receiving the snowdrop. It was the start of his life here in Faerie.

“Supervising.” Buck gestured below where the men were unloading the barrels of lightning onto the docks. Dugan’s bowler hat was as visible as Pinky’s much loved umbrella.

“Good.” Dernier was a sweet talker. He would haggle the best prices for their ware. Steve shifted awkwardly on his feet, Gladstone bag slung over his shoulder.

“Come here,” Buck said gruffly, puling Steve into a hug. His hand rubbed Steve’s back reassuringly. “You’ll be fine.”

Steve squeezed him back tightly. “I haven’t left the ship in years. How am I supposed to find my way? Things don’t stay where they are either.”

“You got your compass. Now, go.”

Before Steve could blink, he was sailing through the air down below.

“James Barnes!” He cursed, barely able to pull himself together and land properly. “Did you just—“

“Yeah, I did. I kicked you off the ship.” Buck laughed.

“That demanded a rude gesture, and Buck laughed even harder. “I’ll hold—I’ll hold the ship down.”

“You better!”

Steve gripped the strap of his Gladstone bag and trundled down Crook Street. As he walked, Steve noted the familiar sights. A twinge caught his heart as he passed Seaman’s Rest where Fury found him for the lightning business. He pushed forward past Wardle and Revenue. Ocean’s Roar was only two streets off and already brimming with customers at the midday hour. A crowd trailed right out their doors. Just as he thought about venturing further into Scaith’s Ebb, a flash of red caught his eye.

It wasn’t long before Natasha Romanova strolled up to him, a smirk on her lips.

“Done chasing lightning already?” She was one of Fury’s people, and she looked exactly as she did when Steve first met her.

“Not even going to say hello?”

There was the barest hint of a smile. “Not everyone has your manners, Rogers.”

She graciously allowed Steve to sweep her into a hug and stole his hat for her own. It was too large for her. Steve liked that hat, but he had learned a hard lesson against her thighs.

“Hey!” It wasn’t a lesson that stuck.

“Mine now.” Natasha patted the hat, immune to the glare Steve shot her. Lucky, Steve had a trick up his sleeve. He reached into his bag, pulling out a silver wrapped box.

“I don’t suppose you’ll trade?”

Natasha eyed it, dubious.

“It’s from Bucky.” Steve shook the box enticingly before dropping it into her hands as he retrieved his hat.

“Cheater,” Natasha said without heat. She fingered the attached ribbon fondly. “What do you need, Steve?”

“Fury, if you can spare him.”

Natasha tugged him into the bar, skipping the line. At Steve’s quirked eyebrow, she answered, “I know the cook.”

They were soon seated in a secluded corner. The beer was bitter, shocking Steve into a strange awareness.

“He isn’t here.”

“He’s gone down to the Citadel,” Natasha confirmed.

“The Transluminary Citadel?” Steve wondered what Fury was doing there. The Citadel was not one of Fury’s usual haunts. Unless it had to do with Shield…

“A matter with Muskish—I thought you refused.”

“I wanted to, but I thought of Peggy…”

“It wasn’t a choice.”

“Yes, but, how am I supposed to…you know?” Steve gestured, helpless. Last time he wanted the star for his mother. This time, he didn’t really want to find the star, but he wasn’t going to find the star without wanting it.

“We have a possible contact in Stormhold—Cloudsrange to be precise.”

“That far?”

“Yes. Our… _suppliers_ are located there.” There was a humor there that Natasha wasn’t saying even as her eyes darted down to her bracelets. The jewelry looked innocuous but were capable of taking a man down.

“Oh. I didn’t think—“ Steve fumbled. “That Lord Stark was still alive.”

He didn’t know the man well even if he provided Steve with his gear to rescue Peggy, but Lord Stark had to be pushing on a hundred.

“He isn’t. His son is. However, it would be best if you avoid Lord Stark.”

“Why?” Steve blinked.

“Trust me. It won’t help your cause. James Rhodes is a difficult man to please as well. Still, he’s more likely to listen to you compared to Stark. If you can get him to listen, we’ll have better luck finding it.”

“I see.”

Natasha raised her mug. “Good luck.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was not an easy task to get to Stormhold, even if the locations in Faerie weren’t inclined to shift on a random whim. The paths into the famous city consisted of step rocky roads better fit for a goat than a man. Some sections were so narrow that they could hardly be called a path. Every turn yielded slabs of rocks and miles on end of gray. Steve’s compass did a commendable job at keeping him from being lost.

Except at the moment.

Steve scowled at the compass. He studied the rock. Decision made, he scaled the rock to the highest part he could stand without falling to his doom. From here, he could see why Stormhold was also known as spire town. The tallest mountain was Mount Huon. If he squinted, Steve could spot the palace resting at its very top where it had been built by the very first Lord Stormhold. Unfortunately, it gave no hints on how to proceed.

He put a hand to his breast pocket and felt the snowdrop nestled safely there. As if on cue, a magic luck brought help.

“Hello!” A voice called out. “Do you need help?”

A stout man with a rounded face waved at Steve. His smile was friendly, and his ears were pointed just a bit. Steve hesitated, but the snowdrop heated in his pocket.

“Are you going to Cloudsrange?” Steve asked.

“I am,” the man answered as Steve scooted back down to ground. “You’re in luck. I’ve been to Cloudsrange so many times that I could probably walk these roads in my sleep!”

The man stretched out his hand, and Steve shook it. “Thank you. I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Harold Hogan, but you can call me Happy.”

The walk was easier with a companion, and Happy was very talkative.

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was before these roads got fixed. It’s all thanks to my Lord.”

“Your Lord?”

“Yes,” Happy said. “He’s a good man despite what people say. I’m sorry that he’s lost now. Disappeared.”

“He didn’t get swept by an eagle, did he?”

“He’s too smart for that.” Happy’s face fell. “I was with him in Nottaway when he slipped me. He never liked having guards. What good am if I can’t protect him?”

“If he is as good as you say, then he probably doesn’t think that.” Steve reassured him.

“I’m going to make it up to him. That’s why I’m going to Cloudsrange. There has to be a way to find him.” Happy explained as he directed them left of a fork. “He’s a bit of an inventor. I know he has something to find him.”

“Let me know if I can help you in any way,” Steve offered. “I’ll like to return the favor.”

“Thank you. Lord Stark would appreciate that too.”

Steve froze. “Lord Stark?”

“Yes,” Happy confirmed, unaware of what he said. Steve panicked a little internally, nearly tripping. Natasha said to avoid him.

“Um, do you know James Rhodes?” Steve winced at the sloppiness in changing topics, but Happy didn’t notice.

Happy laughed. “How can I not? The colonel has been friends with my lord since childhood. You’re looking for him?”

“Yes,” Steve said, unsure how much he could say. “I wanted—“

“I don’t know where he is now. The military takes him everywhere these days. Oh, but they’ll know where he is. Once we get to Cloudsrange.”

As it turned out, Steve wasn’t too far from the city or too lost. Within the hour, Happy led him to the gates. Cloudsrange sat on the lower reaches of Mount Huon, and it was a sight to behold. It was nothing like Steve’s quiet village from before. Many of the streets were paved instead of dirt. Buildings were more or less orderly. There was a precision to the design, to a city befitting the royal palace above them. There was also an unusual amount of soldiers marching.

“You have many guards,” Steve commented. “Is there an event going on?”

“I don’t know.” Happy paused as they passed a pair of soldiers.

“Will we be stopped?”

“No, not us. You’re with me, and everyone knows Lord Stark’s name.”

“I see.” Steve frowned. Something was off though. Now that he was over the initial awe of the city, he could see there was a tension in the air. For a bustling city, bigger than a village, there was hardly any chatter. Voices were quiet, and people kept to themselves. Even when Steve apologized for knocking into someone, he was ignored.

“Don’t mind them,” Happy said, steering him to a tall building, a tower that soared high into the sky and dotted with red and gold banners. It had an air of self importance. The bricks looked expensive, and Steve suspected the columns were real marble. Inside reflected Stark’s wealth too. The ceramic tiles on the floor was spotless with magic. Masterful paintings, statues, and trinkets decorated the walls and prime corners. Everything screamed extravagance.

Steve fidgeted. He had come a long way since the Wall, but there were stares. He was dusty from travel and sweaty from the trek here.

“This way,” Happy said, unperturbed by their appearances. He was just as dusty as Steve, but he walked through without a care. He greeted a lady with thick black spectacles and long chestnut hair. She looked bored sitting in front of a heavy oak desk.

“Hello, Darcy.”

“You’re back.” Darcy’s words were short and flat.

“Yes—is Lady Potts here?”

Darcy’s gaze caught on Steve, mouth a thin stern line. “Depends who’s asking.”

“Captain Rogers,” Happy said, all winsome. Steve jerked a little. He didn’t realize Happy knew who he was although he had given his full name.

“And I’m the queen!” Darcy crossed her arms. “Everyone knows the Captain hasn’t left his ship in years.

“Um…” Steve couldn’t speak, taken back.

“Though you are handsome. I’ll admit that.” Darcy appraised Steve with a critical eye. “It’s still not enough to net an audience with Lady Potts.”

“Please, Darcy. He’s the Captain. I swear.”

“Like you swear you didn’t lose _him_ ,” Darcy snorted.

“Well, I…” Happy stammered, red in the face.

“That was uncalled for,” Steve interjected without thought. Happy was a good fellow, and he escorted Steve all the way here.

“Do you even know what we’re talking about?” Darcy snapped. “This idiot went and—“

“Darcy,” a sharp voice reprimanded. A lady with strawberry hair and a smatter of freckles across her face whisked into the space between Happy and Darcy.

“You know it’s his fault,” Darcy protested.

“It’s no one’s fault and certainly not Happy. I need a leash on that man, honest. Now, who’s this?”

Steve couldn’t answer, struck by her appearance. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and Peggy’s voice drifted into his ear. _“You don’t know how to talk to women, do you?”_

“I, um…” Steve cleared his throat. “G-good day.”

“Captain Rogers,” Happy supplied.

“Or so he claims,” Darcy said beneath her breath.

“He’s looking for Colonel Rhodes,” Happy continued, a little loud. His face was still pink.

“I see.” The woman’s face was blank with no readable reaction. “Thank you Happy. I’ll speak to him in my office. Follow me, Captain. I’m Pepper Potts.”

Steve could barely spare a glance to Happy and Darcy. Lady Potts was fast, steady in her walk even with her towering heels.

“Please step on this.”

Steve obliged, stepping onto a flat hexagon tile. Something cool washed over him, sending a tingle down his spine.

“What?” Steve twitched.

“It’s merely a ward to confirm your identity. My apologies.”

“A warning would have been kind.” Steve forced himself to relax. He pressed his hands carefully to his side.

“And if you were not the Captain?”

Steve paused, sheepish. That seemed to mollify Lady Potts, and she led him to the levitation stones in the corner.

“Darcy can be zealous, especially now.” Lady Potts explained as they ascended upwards. “I’m sure she would have shot you.”

“No harm done. Though, you seem to have many soldiers in Cloudsrange.”

Lady Potts grimaced. “Everyone’s nervous. There’s been talk of war with the Northern Goblins. People demand safety.”

“I thought the matter was settled years ago with Lord Tristan.”

“And how many years ago was that? You don’t understand the fear people can have, cloistered on your ship.”

Steve didn’t have an answer, but Lady Potts didn’t seem to expect one. Her office was buried in work, stacks of paper and scrolls on the desk.

“Well, what can I do for you, Captain?” Lady Potts asked. She smiled as she leaned forward with her fingers steeple together. A prick of fear jolted through Steve strangely enough, and he was careful in answering.

“I’m looking for Colonel Rhodes.”

“What for?”

“I’m told he could help me find something.”

“Something?” Lady Pott’s eyes narrowed. “What is that something?”

“I—I can’t say. It’s best if I speak to him in person.” Steve refused. He didn’t know Lady Potts at all. He wished Happy mentioned her.

“Then I cannot help you,” Lady Potts declared, face grim. “And might I add that some things are not meant to be found.”

“But—“

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

“What if…” Steve wracked his brain. Natasha really didn’t give him much to go by. He had no information. “Uh, do you know…Natalie?”

It was a gamble that Natasha might know Lady Potts under an assumed name.

“Natalie Rushmore?” Lady Potts’ demeanor changed.

Steve nodded, relieved. “Yes, I know her and she sent me to find Colonel Rhodes.”

“She sent you,” Lady Potts said, slow and deliberate.

“Yes.”

There was a pause, and then Lady Potts barked out, “seal the room, Jarvis.”

A flare of bright blue light lit the room, and another tingle of magic went over Steve. He automatically reached for his sword.

“You’re from Shield.”

“I-I suppose.” Steve wasn’t sure. He didn’t sign anything, but he was looking for the star.

Lady Potts’ hair crackled, and there was a sudden ferocity in her look.

“It’s because of you that they know about him.”

“Lady Potts?” There was a part of the conversation that Steve was missing. He had the nagging feeling that he misspoke somewhere.

“Because of you, my Lord left.” Lady Potts wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Colonel Rhodes is already out looking for him. Or do you think you can buy our good graces?”

Steve stared at her, still bewildered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t see him when he came back from the Barrens. He was doing so well, almost recovered. Then, Coulson came and—“

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve interrupted. This was escalating quickly, and he didn’t know why. “Are you talking about—“

“Anthony Stark. My Lord.” Lady Potts looked at Steve as if he was a fool. “You know his father, the prior Lord, Howard Stark.”

“Oh,” Steve said, still not understanding. Happy had said that Stark went missing and…

“Oh,” Lady Potts repeated, incensed. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Lady Potts, I’m sorry if I offended you, but I don’t—“

“If you offend me? You anger me.” Lady Potts slammed her hands down on her desk, rattling the papers and scrolls. A spark sizzled in the air, and her teeth were sharp. “Get out. You won’t be seeing Colonel Rhodes if I have any word on it. Tell Shield they can forget about getting anything from us.”

“Lady Potts—“

“Out!”

It was a hasty exit.

“Captain!” Happy hurried out the door after him.

“Happy?”

“I’m sorry. She doesn’t like Shield very much.”

“I saw.”

“She’s very protective of our Lord. It’s been stressful with him missing.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Steve looked back at the tower. He didn’t quite get what had just happened. “How am I supposed to find Colonel Rhodes?”

“Use this.” Happy pushed a bag into Steve’s hand.

“What is it?”

“Don't open it here.” Happy looked around, nervous. “You’ll need it to find my Lord.”

“Wait—I’m not.” Had he said something about searching for Stark?

“Please,” Happy asked. “You said you’ll help me, and I know you can find him for us.”

“I—“

“I have to go.”

Steve wondered if all of Stark’s people were this confusing. He shook his head. When he was out of Cloudsrange, he opened the bag. There was food and a folded cloth. Steve fished it out to find it was a map. The figures on it were in constant motion.

It was an evolving map of Faerie.

 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

Steve didn’t use the map. It seemed too dangerous to have, and Steve stowed the map away in his inner coat pocket. He debated on searching for Colonel Rhodes but settled for the star instead. He may not know where to look, but he had his runes. They were a method old and tried, and it worked well enough to find Peggy the first time around. Steve cast the stones and found himself in Revelry, a gloomy and somber place. The city’s name didn’t match its mood, and the inn stood testimony to it. Inside was depressing.

“On the house,” the barkeeper remarked, setting a glass of elderflower cordial before Steve. The barkeeper’s hair was a dirty blond, and his nose had a white plaster as if he recently gotten into a fight. There were callouses on his fingers which Steve noticed when he pushed a plate of peanuts next to the cordial.

“What for?” The drink did very little for Steve, and he was more than preoccupied with wondering why a star would come to such a miserable place.

“It’s our custom. All who come to Revelry must drink to their grief.” The barkeeper said it solemnly, but there was a spark in his eyes as if there was a joke there.

“It’s a badly chosen name.” Steve raised his glass and drained it. The liquor was sweet, refreshing instead of parching like an ale.

“I didn’t pick it.” The barkeeper poured a glass for himself and some more for Steve. “Tell me your troubles—I’ll listen.”

“Not much to tell. Do you offer that to every traveler?”

“Even to the ones that left an hour ago,” the barkeeper swore. He juggled a few glasses and stacked them neatly behind without looking. He did not miss.

“I see,” Steve said, chancing a look at the other customers in the bar. His instincts told him that the star couldn’t be any of the men sitting there. Steve leaned forward on his elbows. “What of those fellows that left? What brought them to a place like this?”

“It’s Revelry,” the barkeeper said as if that was answer enough. Then the man winked and leaned in close. “There were two. Unusual and very odd. We get mostly lone travelers here. Both had money and paid for the best of whiskey and a Baragundian wine.”

“Two very rich fellow then,” Steve sighed.

His gut was wrong. It couldn’t be his star. No star could possibly have had the wealth to pay for such expensive drinks unless the second was his companion or keeper. He eyed the men in the bar again, dubious. He still didn’t think the star was here though.

“Indeed,” the barkeeper agreed. “One of them—he had a funny bear and left that stupid thing there. It won’t shut up.”

In the corner a mechanical bluebird sat, gears visible in the wings and beak. The bird fluttered down to the counter and sang a clear song with more warmth than Steve expected from a toy.

“Oh,” Steve said. He lifted a finger, and the bird hopped onto it gently, trilling a note. “It’s a bird.”

“Excellent quality, but I can’t have this here. My mutt gets jealous.” There was a bark, and the barkeeper looked down fondly at what Steve presumed a dog sat. “Lucky is the only beast for my heart. The bird isn’t good for business.”

The bluebird trilled again, and Steve offered, enchanted. “I’ll take it.

“Would you?” The barkeeper brightened. The bird was nothing like other toys he had seen. The painted blue was brilliant, and the bird acted as if it were a real bird. Whoever crafted it must be very skillful.

“Yes.” Steve petted the bird, fingers gliding easy along the metal.

“Then, it’s yours.”

“Hey!” A girl rushed in, eyes wild.

“What is it, Liz?”

The girl wrung her hand. “There’s a man—he was in the alley, and he looks dead. Will you come see him?”

The barkeeper frowned. “Keep the others away till we can clean up the mess.”

Steve rose, concerned. “Do you need help?”

“Go. It’s not your concern. These things happen often here. The dead pile up when they drink to oblivion.”

“If you’re certain.” Steve wavered. He didn’t like to leave anyone in distress.

“I wager it’s one of the fellow that left. Either the one that left the bird or his companion. They did look miserable.” The barkeeper nodded smartly.

“Then, thank you for the bird and the drinks.” Steve took out his coins to pay. He added extra for the service.

The barkeeper paused.

“You’re searching for something.”

“Uh.”

The barkeeper didn’t let him speak. “If you must know, I heard a conversation about the Hills. That’s where I would go if I had anything to hide.”


	3. Chapter 3

The only hills the barkeeper could have meant was the Debatable Hills. The place was notorious for being, well, debatable. There was a city there too, for folks who didn’t mind a quandary. Steve had to admire the star’s ingenuity.

Steve rubbed the runes in his pocket. They had pointed him in this direction—a bustling intersection. He briefly thought of the map Happy gave him but decided against it. He fingered the runes again, unsure, when all of a sudden the bluebird he acquired flapped off his shoulder and away.

“Hey! Come back!”

The bird paid no mind to his calls, forcing Steve to chase after it. He ended up in a side street and watched the bird sped up and—Steve cringed—the bird butted its mechanical beak into the back of a person.

“Ow!” The man jumped, startled, and turned. Instead of being angry, the man actually smiled. “Where did you come from?”

The man had an impressive goatee. His eyes were sharp and intelligent, hair artfully mussed. His ears sported multiple piercing, and expensive rings decorated his fingers. He was—he looked swell, Steve thought, amazed at the sudden want that coursed through him. He hadn’t felt so viscerally attracted to anyone since Peggy.

“Oh,” Steve said, at a lost for a words. “I’m sorry—that’s my—“

“Your bird?” The man chuckled as the bluebird trilled in excitement. “Is that true, hm? Do you belong to such a handsome fellow?”

Steve flushed at the compliment, and the bird tweeted loudly, pressing its cheek against the man’s before settling on the man’s shoulder.

“I believe it likes me, Captain.” The man winked.

“C-captain?”

“Yes, _Captain_.” The man’s gaze was heated as he studied Steve from top to bottom. It should have felt invasive instead of sending a stirring rush of inappropriate lust in his groin. It was embarrassing, but Steve took a moment to compose himself. He didn’t think people knew who he was.

“Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Everyone knows you. Or are you that unaware of your own fame?”

“I’m not famous.” Steve really wasn’t. He was just a fellow that crossed the Wall.

“I beg to differ. What brings you to this part of town, so far from your beloved ship? Shall I guess?”

“I don’t—“

He took a step forward, into Steve’s space.

“You do know,” and he was too close. His breath coasted against Steve’s cheek, and Steve had to swallow. How did this man know him?

“I think you’re too close,” Steve said, soft and firm.

“And I think you’re searching…for the star,” the man whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve managed to shove his instincts to shove the man. His heart hammered in his chest, and he focused on replying, calm and even.

“I’m searching for a way out of here. These hills are something.”

Alarm bells went through Steve’s head. Just who was this person? How could have known about the star?

The man laughed again, sending a chilling shiver down Steve’s spine. “Is that so? You’ll want to go left after the next street to get to the city center, Captain.”

“Thank you,” and the man was really too close. “Who are you?”

Steve was never good at being subtle.

The man’s eyes were arresting and almost unearthly as they lit up in amusement. “Tony of Carbonell.”

It wasn’t a name Steve knew at all. He suspected he should have done a better job keeping up with the goings off his ship.

“Of the royal court,” Tony added when Steve had no reaction. He tilted his head, puzzled. “Or I used to be. I work magic.”

Tony snapped his fingers and a blue spark of magic drifted into the air. Steve involuntary stepped back, wary. However, Tony wriggled his fingers and a shower of flowers rained through the space between them. Tony plucked one of the pink blossoms out, proffering it to Steve with a flourish.

Steve didn’t take it. “I see.”

“No?” Tony straightened up. He snapped his fingers, sending the flowers away. His countenance turned serious. “I know Fury.”

Steve didn’t know whether to admit he knew Fury or pretend he didn’t, but Tony was a talker it seemed. The man went right on talking.

“I know him and many others, but you are lost, and I am here. Unless you want the star?”

“I—“ It was actually annoying, grating on Steve’s nerves.

“Don’t pretend you aren’t. Do you know how many people came this way already searching for it?”

“He or she,” Steve corrected, automatically.

Peggy drilled into him many times that stars weren’t objects. A strange look flickered across Tony’s face.

“Well, he or she or whatever it chooses to be is most definitely not here. Your star has already left.”

There was no point in denying that Steve didn’t know about the star. He reluctantly asked, “how do you know?”

“I already divined it.” Tony clapped his hands together and pulled them apart to reveal his own runes, scarlet in color with symbols written in gold.

“I don’t believe you.”

Tony spluttered as Steve took out his runes.

“I’ll—I’ll show you.” The soft tinkle of runes clicking together stopped Steve. Tony had thrown his runes high into the air, taking a step back for them to land on a conjured table.

“Do I tell the truth about the star moving away from here?” Tony asked.

The runes landed face up, a clear yes.

“You see. You know how to read them.”

“Fine,” Steve said grudgingly. He didn’t see any tricks behind Tony’s throw.

“Excellent,” Tony grinned, storing the runes and table away with a sleight of hand. “I don’t divine for just anyone.”

Tony patted the bluebird as he removed it from his shoulder.

“I don’t like Fury just so you know. Tell him to mind his own business, and try not to get lost, hm?”

The bluebird chirped, flying back to Steve just then and blocking his sight.

“What?”

Tony was gone. The bird trilled as if it hadn’t concealed Tony’s exit.

“You’re a menace,” Steve told the bird, confused at what just happened. He would have to send a message to Fury. He didn’t know how many people knew about the star. Steve sighed, taking out his own runes. Even if he didn’t see anything, it was better to trust his own divining.

“Does he speak the truth?”

Steve stared at the answer. He had to find the star before that man or anybody else did.


End file.
